Pokemon: Journey of Three Chapter 1
by stickly
Summary: Brand new trainers and brother and sister Nic and Skyler leave Pallet Town to begin their journey and meet their friend Tyler on Route 22. What exciting adventures wait these three?
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: A Journey of Three**

**Chapter 1: The Start of the Journey**

It was early morning in Pallet Town, the air was cool and crisp. A boy and a girl walked out of their house. The boy was taller than the girl. He had a lean build. His long brown hair went down to the top of his black hoody, and his bangs covered his left eye, but his right eye was uncovered and brown. The sleeves on his hoody were rolled up, and the hoody was completely unzipped, revealing a gray under shirt. His hoody and t-shirt were short, revealing a black belt that held up dark blue skinny jeans. His black shoes left small prints in the dirt road. The girl had her long brown hair in two pony tails, and her bangs stopped right above her hazel eyes, which shone with excitement. She wore a long, light blue, long sleeve shirt, which stopped at her light blue jeans. Her shirt had a picture of a pokeball on the front. Her blue shoes left prints in the road alongside the boy's. She had a black and blue backpack on her back. When the two were about twenty feet away from the house, a woman ran outside. The woman had brown hair to match the two kids', and wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans. She ran to the two kids and embraced them. Her eyes were tearing up.

"I'll miss you two so much." The woman said as she gripped the two tighter. The boy freed himself and put his hands on the woman's shoulders.

"We'll miss you to mom." The boy reassured his mom. "I'm 17 years old, and Skyler's 10, it's time for us to be Pokémon trainers." The boy explained. The mom nodded.

"I know Nic, but you two will always be my babies." The mom said. She bent down and hugged the girl tightly. "Be careful Skyler, and take care of your brother." Their mom told Skyler. Their mom let go of Skyler and stood up. Skyler smiled.

"Don't worry mom, we'll both be fine!" Skyler said excitedly. The three hugged again and then Nic and Skyler's mom walked back to the house. The two continued walking down the dirt road, toward Professor Oak's lab.

"What Pokémon are you gonna pick?" Skyler asked Nic. Nic grinned.

"The Pokémon that I've wanted for the last 7 years." He replied. The two walked up the hill to Oak's lab and walked through the door. In the lab, Professor Oak and his grandson, Gary, stood next to a machine that held three pokeballs.

"Now can we start gramps?" Gary asked. Oak thought for a moment.

"I was going to wait for Ash, but…" Oak trailed off. Gary squirmed impatiently.

"What ever, let that loser be late, it's bad enough this old loser gets a Pokémon." Gary remarked as he motioned to Nic.

"Look kid, just because I decided to wait to go on a journey until my little sister could doesn't make me a loser." Nic said calmly.

"Yeah meanie!" Skyler said. Gary was frustrated. He started walking towards the machine with the pokeballs.

"What ever, I'll pick first." Gary said as he reached toward the machine. Professor Oak quickly smacked his hand away from the machine.

"Now Gary, Nic has waited patiently for 7 years to get his first Pokémon, I'm sure you can wait 5 more minutes and let him pick first." Oak said. Gary crossed his arms and mumbled to himself. Nic slowly walked over to the machine. He looked down at the three pokeballs that sat on the machine. Without hesitating, he grabbed the pokeball with a flame emblem on it and threw.

"I choose you!" Nic said as the pokeball opened in midair. A red light escaped from the ball and formed on the ground. The light faded and a Charmander stood on the ground, facing Nic.

"Char charmander char!" The Charmander said happily.

"Nice to meet you Charmander, my name's Nic!" Nic said happily. Nic studied the Charmander for a moment. There was something strange about this Charmander. Nic thought about the poster on his wall at home. That poster had a Charmander, a Bulbasaur, and a Squirtle on it. The Charmander on the poster was orange, but this one was… "Yellow?!" Nic said, surprised. Oak smiled.

"So you noticed that." Oak said calmly. "This Charmander is special, he is colored yellow instead of orange, he's truly one in 8192!" Oak exclaimed. A huge smile spread over Nic's face.

"That's so cool!" Nic said. He picked up the Charmander and laughed. "You hear that buddy? Your special!" Nic said. Gary reached over to the pokeball machine, but Oak smacked his hand away once again.

"Gramps!" Gary yelled. Oak waved is pointer finger in front of Gary.

"You'll get yours soon enough. Skyler, you can pick your Pokemon now." Oak said. Skyler skipped over to the pokeball machine and grabbed a pokeball, then opened it. A red light shot out of the pokeball and manifested itself into a Bulbasaur.

"Bulba bulbasaur!" The Bulbasaur said happily. Skyler picked it up and hugged it.

"It's even cuter in person!" Skyler said as she hugged the Bulbasaur. Gary grabbed the last pokeball from the machine.

"What ever, I wanted Squirtle anyways." Gary said. Professor Oak handed each of them a pokedex and pokeballs.

"Now you three can go on your own Pokémon journey!" Oak said. He turned toward Nic. "Isn't your friend, Tyler, getting his first Pokémon from Professor Elm today?" Oak asked. Nic nodded.

"Before he moved, we promised each other that we would wait to get our first Pokémon until all three of us could get a Pokémon. He's meeting me and Skyler at Route 22 in two days." Nic said. Oak thought for a moment.

"You two better leave now then, if you wanna make it there on time." Oak said. Nic and Skyler nodded. They both returned their Pokémon to their pokeballs. The two walked towards the door. Nic turned around.

"Thanks for the Pokémon Professor!" Nic said before he and Skyler walked out of the lab. Nic and Skyler walked to the entrance of Route 1. They each opened their pokeball and released Charmander and Bulbasaur.

"Bulba bulba!" Bulbasaur said.

"Char char!" Charmander exclaimed. Nic and Skyler smiled.

"I know Pokémon are supposed to stay in their pokeballs, but I think it would be more fun if you two walked with us." Nic said. Skyler nodded. The four made their way into Route 1. After walking for about two hours, Skyler and Bulbasaur sat down.

"We're taking a break." Skyler said as she petted Bulbasaur. Nic shook his head.

"We can't be late meeting up with Tyler, we gotta keep walking." Nic said.

"BUULLLBBBAAAAAA!" Bulbasaur snapped. Nic jumped.

"Sheesh, fine. We'll take a break." Nic said as he sat down. Charmander jumped on his lap. "Aaagh! Get that flame away from me!" Nic yelled as the flame on Charmander's tail touched his arm. The flame didn't burn him though. Nic looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" Skyler asked. Nic shook his head.

"Charmander's flame is touching me, but it doesn't hurt." Nic replied. Skyler grabbed her pokedex and pointed it at Charmander.

"_Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The flame on the tip of it's tail always burns, but it can control the temperature of the flame to not hurt people or Pokémon it cares for." _The pokedex said. Nic smiled.

"So your trying not to burn me because you care about me?" Nic asked. Charmander nodded. "Thanks buddy!" Nic said with a smile. Skyler and Bulbasaur stood up.

"Alright let's get goin!" Skyler said.

"Bulba bulba!" Bulbasaur nodded.

"Oh, so you two get to decide when we end our breaks to?" Nic said. Skyler nodded and smiled. Nic and Charmander stood up and the four continued walking. After a few more hours, Nic suddenly stopped, causing Skyler, Bulbasaur, and Charmander to bump into him.

"What now?" Skyler asked. Nic put is pointer finger to his lips and pointed towards a field with his other hand. The four looked and saw a Fearow sitting in the field, pecking the ground.

"I'm gonna catch it." Nic whispered. He and Charmander crept towards the Fearow as Skyler and Bulbasaur stayed back. Skyler looked up at the sky and saw that the sky was beginning to be covered by dark clouds.

"Looks like it's gonna rain soon." Skyler said to Bulbasaur. Nic and Charmander were about ten feet away from the Fearow when they stopped walking.

"Alright Charmander, use Ember!" Nic said. Charmander shot a small ball of fire out of its mouth. The ball of fire hit the Fearow and knocked it over. "Alright, go pokeball!" Nic yelled as he threw an empty pokeball at the Fearow. The pokeball hit the Fearow and opened up, bringing the Fearow into it and closing. "Alright, we got it!" Nic said. The pokeball started to rock side to side however, and after a moment it opened up and released the Fearow. "Crap!" Nic said. "Oh well, Charmander, Ember again!" Nic commanded.

"Charmaaaandeer!" Charmander said as it shot another ball of fire at the Fearow. The Fearow dodged the fireball, and hit Charmander with Drill Peck, knocking Charmander back into a tree.

"Uh-oh, Charmander, return!" Nic said. He pointed Charmander's pokeball at Charmander, but before the light from the ball could reach Charmander, the Fearow hit the pokeball out of Nic's hand using Aerial Ace. The pokeball hit the ground behind Nic and cracked. "No no no!" Nic said as he scurried to the pokeball. He picked it up and pointed it at Charmander, but nothing happened. "No, it broke. Skyler, I could use some help!" Nic yelled as he slid towards Charmander and picked him up before the Fearow could hit him with another Drill Peck.

"Got it!" Skyler said as she and Bulbasaur ran towards the Fearow. "Bulbasaur, Vinewhip!" Skyler yelled.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said as he shot two vines towards Fearow. Fearow used Aerial Ace to dodge the vines and hit Bulbasaur, knocking Bulbasaur out. Skyler returned Bulbasaur to its pokeball.

"What now?!" Skyler asked.

"Ruuuuunn!" Nic yelled. The two took off, with Nic carrying Charmander.

"Feeeeaaarr!" The Fearow cried as it chased them. The cry caught the attention of a flock of Spearow nearby, causing them to join Fearow in its chase.

"We can't get away!" Skyler yelled. Nic handed Charmander to Skyler.

"Take him and run!" Nic said. Skyler looked confused.

"What are you-" Skyler began to ask, but Nic interrupted her.

"You two go, I'll take care of the Fearow and Spearows!" Nic said. He stopped running and turned around towards the birds. "Come and get me you mangy birds!" Nic yelled. The Fearow and Spearows dive-bombed towards Nic. "Run Skyler, you and Charmander get out of here!" Nic yelled. Before Skyler could turn and run, Charmander jumped out of her arms and past Nic, towards the birds.

"Charmander what are you doing?!" Nic yelled.

"Chaaaarr!" Charmander yelled. The flame on its tail grew ten times larger and turned blue. Charmander shot a giant blue stream of fire at the Fearow and Spearows, burning all of them and making them fly away. Charmander's flame returned to normal, and Nic caught Charmander just as it fainted.

"How did he do that?" Skyler asked. Nic took out his pokedex.

"_Charmander's ability is Blaze. When Charmander is in danger, Blaze will greatly increase Charmander's fire power." _The pokedex explained. Nic smiled.

"Thanks for saving us buddy, now return." Nic said as he pointed the pokeball at Charmander. Nothing happened.

"Fearow broke your pokeball didn't it?" Skyler asked.

"I guess so." Nic said. He pointed one of his empty pokeballs at Charmander, but when the red light hit Charmander, the light faded and didn't bring Charmander into the pokeball. "I guess he can only be registered to one pokeball." Nic said. Nic looked at Charmander's flame and saw that it was extremely small.

"_If the flame on a Charmander's tail goes out, it will die." _The pokedex said.

"We gotta get to the Viridian City pokemon center." Nic said. Skyler nodded. Suddenly, lightning cracked and it started pouring rain. Nic wrapped Charmander up in his hoody and used one of the sleeves to cover Charmander's tail.

"We gotta go now!" Skyler said as the two began sprinting towards Viridian City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon: A Journey of Three**

**Chapter 2: Friends to the End**

Nic and Skyler were almost to Viridian City. They had been running non-stop for hours. The rain just went away, and Nic was carrying Charmander in his arms and no longer had his hoody wrapped around Charmander.

"We're almost there buddy, old on!" Nic told Charmander.

"Chaaar…" Charmander replied softly. Nic ran behind Skyler. Suddenly, something caught his eye and he turned around to see what it was. Up in the sky, a giant golden bird flew over head, followed by a rainbow.

"Woah…" Nic said in awe at the majestic creature as it flew over the horizon and out of sight.

"C'mon!" Skyler said. Nic turned and saw that she had continued running ahead of him. Nic ran and caught up with her.

"Did you see that Pokémon?" Nic asked Skyler. She shook her head. "I think it was a legendary…" Nic continued. Skyler gave Nic a quizzical look.

"I think your going crazy, c'mon lets go. I can see Viridian City." Skyler said. The two ran to the entrance of town and kept running. Nic and Skyler passed a phone booth as they ran down the road. They didn't notice the red haired woman and the blue haired man in the phone booth. The man and the woman were talking to their boss on the video phone in the phone booth. A Meowth sat on the man's shoulder. On the phone screen, their boss sat in the shadows, showing only his torso and a Persian that sat on his lap. The red haired woman turned and saw Nic and Skyler running by.

"There's two Pokémon trainers now boss, we'll call you after we steal their Pokémon." The red haired woman said.

"No, those two trainers are to be left alone." Their boss said from the phone.

"But boss, that boy has a yellow Charmander. That Pokémon is very valuable!" The blue haired man said.

"And we like valuable Pokémon!" The Meowth said.

"I will not repeat myself again Jesse and James! Those two are not to be touched." The boss scolded them through the phone. A ways away now, Nic and Skyler ran through the entrance to the pokemon center. Nurse Joy stood at the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Viridian City pokemon center." Joy said with a smile. Nic ran up to her and handed her Charmander.

"No time, I need you to help my Charmander!" Nic said. Skyler handed Nurse Joy Bulbasaur's pokeball.

"Please help my Bulbasaur to ma'am!" Skyler said. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Where's Charmander's pokeball?" Nurse Joy asked. Nic handed it to her.

"It's broken." Nic said. Nurse Joy smiled.

"No problem, we have someone who can fix it for you." Joy said. She put Charmander on a cart and carried the two pokeballs in a tray. A Chansey came out and helped Joy bring the cart into the operating room. After Joy and Chansey disappeared through the door, Nic turned to Skyler.

"I hope they can help Charmander." Nic said. Skyler hugged Nic.

"It's ok big brother, Charmander will be fine." Skyler said.

"It's funny, I waited to go on my journey so I could protect you while you went on yours, and all I did was put us and our Pokémon in danger…" Nic said softly. Skyler smiled.

"And you almost sacrificed yourself to protect me and our Pokémon, I think that makes you a pretty great brother and Pokémon trainer." Skyler reassured him. Nic smiled. After about an hour, Nurse Joy came back out with both of their pokeballs.

"Your Pokémon are both healed!" Nurse Joy said. Skyler grabbed her pokeball and giggled. Nic grabbed his pokeball and thanked the Nurse. "Now you two be safe." Nurse Joy told them. They both nodded before they walked out of the pokemon center.

"Now where?" Skyler asked Nic. Nic pointed to a large building.

"That's the Pokémon gym in this town, we should go check it out." Nic said. The two walked up to the doors to the gym, but there was a sign covering the doors that said the gym was temporarily closed.

"That's a bummer." Skyler said.

"Well I guess we should go meet up with Tyler on Route 22." Nic said. The two walked through Route 22 and saw the entrance to the Indigo Plateau. "One day we'll go in there." Nic said. Skyler nodded.

"Hey guys!" A voice called from behind the two. Nic and Skyler turned around to see a boy walking towards them. The boy was Nic's age, he had short brown hair, brown eyes, a long sleeved grey shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Tyler!" Skyler said excitedly. Tyler walked up to Nic and bumped fists with him.

"What up dude?" Nic asked. Tyler grinned.

"Not much, just chillin with my new Pokémon!" Tyler said. "Wanna battle?" He asked Nic. Nic smiled.

"Of course!" Nic replied. Tyler grabbed his pokeball and threw it in the air. It opened midair and released a Totodile.

"Totototo!" Totodile said as it jumped up and down.

"Let's see yours!" Tyler said. Nic threw his pokeball and it released Charmander.

"Charmander char!" Charmander said. Tyler's jaw dropped.

"Dude your Charmander is yellow!" Tyler said.

"I know, isn't it awesome!" Nic said. Charmander and Totodile stood facing each other.

"Alright Totodile, Water Gun!" Tyler commanded. Totodile shot a stream of water at Charmander.

"Dodge it and use Scratch!" Nic said. Charmander jumped over the water and scratched Totodile.

"Tototo!" Totodile said in pain as it jumped back.

"Aagh Totodile!" Tyler said. "Watergun again!" Tyler said. Totodile shot another stream of water at Charmander.

"Dodge it!" Nic said. Charmander tried to jump over it, but the stream hit him and knocked him back.

"Chaaar!" Charmander said.

"Ember!" Nic said. Charmander shot a fireball out of its mouth at Totodile. Totodile tried to dodge it but was hit and fainted.

"Good job Totodile, return." Tyler said as he returned Totodile to it's pokeball. "You guys are good!" Tyler said to Nic.

"We did it buddy!" Nic said as he picked up Charmander.

"Char char!" Charmander said happily. Suddenly, the Tyler, Nic, Skyler, and Charmander heard grass rustling. They all turned and saw a male Nidoran walking through a patch of grass. "Char charmander!" Charmander said.

"You wanna help me catch it?" Nic asked. Charmander nodded. Nic smiled and set Charmander down. "Lets get 'em." Nic said. Charmander shot an ember at the Nidoran and hit it, burning it.

"Alright, lets go!" Nic said as he threw a pokeball at the male Nidoran. The pokeball hit the Nidoran and opened up, and brought the Nidoran inside of it. The ball closed again and shook on the ground for a moment, before it became still and beeped. Everyone stood still and breathless for a moment, until Nic fell backwards.

"Are you okay dude?" Tyler asked as he and Skyler bent over Nic. Nic laid on his back and held a fist out.

"I caught a Pokémon!" He said before he jumped up and grabbed Nidoran's pokeball from the ground. He picked up Charmander and spun around. "We did it buddy! We caught a Pokémon!" Nic said. He put Charmander down and released Nidoran from its pokeball.

"Nido nido nido!" Nidoran said happily as Nic bent over and pet it.

"Your our new friend Nidoran!" Nic said with a smile.

"Now what do we do?" Tyler asked. Nic returned Nidoran and Charmander to their pokeballs.

"We go to Pewter City and challenge the gym leader there." Nic said. Tyler looked confused.

"Isn't there a gym in Viridian City?" Tyler asked. Skyler shook her head.

"It's temporarily closed." Skyler explained.

"Alright we gotta go through Viridian Forest, so we gotta go back through Viridian City." Nic said. The three walked back to Viridian City. It was night now but the city was very bright. A firetruck zoomed past Nic, Tyler, and Skyler towards the pokemon center. Nic looked down the road to the pokemon center and saw an explosion. Tyler and Skyler turned just in time to see the explosion.

"What's going on there?!" Tyler asked.

"That's the pokemon center, we should probably stay away from there." Nic said. Skyler looked up and saw what looked like two people and three Pokémon rocketing through the sky.

"Did you two see that?" Skyler asked. Tyler and Nic shook their heads. "I hope they're ok…" Skyler said. The three continued walking towards Route 2. They walked past the pokemon gym on their way to Route 2. None of them noticed the man standing in the window of the pokemon gym, watching them as they walked past.

"So, they finally started their journey…" The man said to himself before he disappeared from the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon: A Journey of Three**

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

Nic, Skyler, and Tyler walked through Viridian Forest, trying to find their way to Pewter City. The forest was completely shaded by large trees, barely allowing sunlight to reach the three. The forest teemed with all sorts of bug type Pokémon. The group had been walking for some time now, and was reaching an opening in the forest. Nic ran towards the opening.

"Come on guys we gotta be almost there!" Nic said as he ran ahead of Tyler and Skyler. Skyler saw a figure jump down from the trees in front of Nic.

"Watch out!" She called out to Nic. Nic halted as the figure jumped in front of him. As Tyler and Skyler ran to Nic, they saw that the figure was a boy dressed as a samurai, pointing a sword at Nic. The boy lowered his sword.

"Are you Nic and Skyler from the town of Pallet?" The boy asked. Nic nodded slowly, terrified by the sword. "I am Samurai, and I challenge you two to a Pokémon battle!" The boy said. Tyler and Skyler stopped at Nic's sides.

"Are you crazy running around with that sword?" Skyler asked. Samurai shook his head.

"I'm a samurai, and I challenge you two to battle!" Samurai replied. Skyler grabbed her pokeball.

"Fine, go Bulbasaur!" Skyler said as she released Bulbasaur from its pokeball. Samurai tossed one of his pokeballs and a Metapod appeared out of it.

"Let's go Metapod, use Harden!" Samurai commanded. Metapod's shell became a shiny, metallic green.

"Vine Whip!" Skyler said. Bulbasaur wrapped vines around the Metapod and slammed it into a tree. Bulbasaur then tossed Metapod at the ground, causing it to faint. Samurai returned Metapod to its pokeball.

"Bulbaa bulba!" Bulbasaur said happily. Skyler smiled and returned Bulbasaur to its pokeball. Samurai laughed.

"You and your Bulbasaur fought valiantly, congratulations!" Samurai told Skyler. Skyler smiled.

"Thanks, you to." She replied. Nic stepped up and threw his pokeball, releasing Charmander. Charmander shined as it came out of its pokeball.

"Wow! Your Charmander is yellow!" Samurai said excitedly. Nic grinned.

"Yeah he is, now let's battle!" Nic said. Samurai nodded and threw his next pokeball. A Pinsir appeared in front of Charmander.

"Vice Grip!" Samurai said. Pinsir ran head first at Charmander, but Charmander jumped over it.

"Ember!" Nic commanded. Charmander spun around in the air.

"Chaaaar!" Charmander cried as it shot a fire ball at Pinsir. The Ember hit Pinsir and knocked it out.

"Pinsir return!" Samurai said as he brought Pinsir back into its pokeball. Nic returned Charmander to its pokeball. "That was a truly amazing battle!" Samurai complimented. Nic smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks." Nic said. Tyler stepped up with his pokeball in his hand.

"Alright, my turn!" Tyler said. Samurai shrugged.

"Sorry, those were my only two Pokémon." Samurai said. Tyler slouched over, disappointed.

"Well I get to battle the next trainer we see." Tyler said. Nic nodded, then turned back to Samurai.

"Do you know how to get to Pewter City?" Nic asked. Samurai pointed to a trail.

"If you follow that trail you should be out of Viridian Forest and into Pewter City in about an hour." Samurai said. Nic, Skyler, and Tyler thanked Samurai and started down the path. After about a half hour of walking, Nic suddenly stopped in his tracks. Tyler and Skyler turned back to see what he was doing.

"You okay dude?" Tyler asked. Nic suddenly grabbed his head and feel to his knees. His face twisted in pain. Skyler and Tyler ran to his side.

"Nic what's happening?!" Skyler asked worriedly. Nic clutched his head tighter. His head was in so much pain, he had never had a headache this bad before. Nic's vision began to blur and as he heard Skyler and Tyler calling out to him, he stopped being able to hear them and his sight turned completely black. After what seemed like forever, Nic's vision slowly came back, but was still blurry. He could no longer see the forest though, instead he saw what looked like an island. The island seemed to be covered in flames, and far away he saw two figures standing, facing each other. The two figures were completely black, but one looked like an adult man, and the other looked humanoid, but it had a tail. A voice echoed through Nic's head.

"What is my purpose, why was I created?" The voice echoed. Nic's vision went black again then came back completely. He was back in Viridian Forest, and Tyler and Skyler looked extremely worried. Nic was on his knees.

"What happened?!" Skyler asked. Nic shook his head.

"I have no idea, but I'm fine now." Nic replied. He looked at the ground in front of him and saw a large egg. The egg was pale yellow and had a strange black pattern circling its middle. Nic picked the egg up and stood up. Tyler and Skyler leaned towards the egg.

"Is that an egg?" Tyler asked. Nic shrugged.

"I think it is.." Nic said softly. Skyler looked around for a moment.

"Where are its parents?" Skyler asked. Nic looked down at the egg.

"I don't know, but I think we should take it with us." Nic said. Tyler and Skyler nodded and the three continued walking toward Pewter City. Three pairs of eyes from the bushes watched Nic, Skyler, and Tyler walk by. After the three were out of sight, Jessie, James, and Meowth jumped out from the bushes.

"They found a Pokémon egg." Jessie said.

"Those are rare, and so is that yellow Charmander!" Meowth said. James frowned.

"But the boss told us to leave those kids alone, or else." James sighed. Jessie and Meowth sighed to. A little bit later, Nic, Skyler, and Tyler walked out of the forest and into Pewter City. The city was gray and brown, and was full of rocks and boulders.

"This place is dull." Tyler said. Nic nodded. Skyler looked towards the town and saw the Pokémon Gym.

"There's the gym!" Skyler said as she pointed to the building. Nic grinned.

"Alright, lets go!" He said. The three began sprinting towards the gym. Once they reached the gym, they composed themselves and walked in. The gym was dark, and there was a man standing at the far side.

"My name is Brock, and I am the gym leader here, did you three come to challenge me?" The man asked.

"Yes we did. I'm Tyler, and this is Skyler and Nic." Tyler said as he motioned towards Nic and Skyler. Brock chuckled.

"Then lets begin." Brock said. The gym began to shake and a layer of rocks moved out from the walls and formed together to make a battle stage. "Who's first?" Brock asked. Skyler stepped forward.

"I am." Skyler said.

"How many Pokémon do you have?" Brock asked.

"Just one." Skyler said.

"I only have one to." Tyler said.

"I have two." Nic said. Brock nodded.

"The first two battles will be one on one, then the last battle will be two on two." Brock said. He threw a pokeball and a Geodude came out.

"Geodude geodude." The geodude said. Skyler sent out her Bulbasaur.

"Bulba bulbaaaa saur." Bulbasaur said as it readied itself.

"Tackle!" Brock said. Geodude lunged at Bulbasaur.

"Vine Whip!" Skyler commanded. Bulbasaur sent out two vines and wrapped them around Geodude, the whipped Geodude into a large rock, destroying the rock and knocking Geodude out. Brock returned Geodude to its pokeball. "Good job Bulbasaur!" Skyler said as she returned Bulbasaur to its pokeball. Tyler stood forward and sent out Totodile.

"Totototototototo!" Totodile said as it danced around. Brock grabbed his next pokeball.

"Go Onix!" Brock yelled. Onix appeared out of the pokeball and towered over Totodile.

"Scratch!" Tyler yelled. Totodile jumped towards Onix with its claw out.

"Bind." Brock said. Before Totodile could scratch Onix, Onix wrapped Totodile with its tail and squeezed it.

"Toto…" Totodile cried as it struggled to free itself. Totodile stopped struggling and its eyes began to close.

"Totodile no!" Tyler called out. Totodile's eyes snapped open and it began to glow.

"Whats happening?" Skyler asked. Nic grinned.

"Just watch little sis." Nic said. Totodile continued glowing and grew. Once it stopped growing, it stopped glowing.

"Croconaw!" The newly evolved Croconaw cried. Tyler smiled.

"Alright Croconaw, Water Gun!" Tyler said. Croconaw broke free of Onix's grip and jumped in front of it, shooting a large stream of water at Onix. The stream hit Onix and knocked it down, making it faint. Brock withdrew Onix. "Good job Toto- I mean Croconaw!" Tyler said as he returned Croconaw to its pokeball. Brock walked up to Tyler and Skyler and handed each of them a Boulder Badge.

"Congratulations you two." Brock said. Nic stepped towards Brock.

"Alright lets battle." Nic said. Brock shook his head.

"My Onix and Geodude need to rest, lets reschedule for tomorrow." Brock said. Nic sighed.

"Okay." Nic said disappointed. Nic, Skyler, and Tyler left the gym and walked to the pokemon center. Once they were inside, all three of them gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy.

"We'll be back in a little bit." Nurse Joy said with a smile. Chansey and Joy walked into a different room with the four pokeballs. The three sat in front of a computer phone and called Professor Oak.

"Hello?" Professor Oak asked as he appeared on the computer screen. He was sitting in his lab.

"Hi Professor!" Nic and Skyler said at the same time.

"So I see you two met up with Tyler, and you're in Pewter City!" Oak said. Tyler and Skyler showed Oak their Boulder Badges.

"We got our first badges!" Tyler said.

"And I'm battling Brock for my badge tomorrow!" Nic said. Oak smiled.

"Good! You three are making good progress. Say, has Ash caught up to you three yet?" Oak asked. The three shook their heads. "Oh well." Oak sighed. Nic grabbed the Pokémon egg out of his backpack and showed Oak.

"We did find an egg though." Nic said. Oak almost fell out of his chair.

"A Pokémon egg?! This is an amazing discovery! You three take good care of that egg." Professor Oak said. The three nodded. "Alright well my tea is done so I will talk to you three later." Professor Oak said before ending the call.

"What now?" Tyler asked. Nic laid down in a couch.

"It's getting late, lets go to bed. Tomorrow I'm getting a Boulder Badge." Nic said before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon: A Journey of Three**

**Chapter 4: New Rival Jacob!**

It was morning in Pewter City, and Nic, Tyler, and Skyler stood in front of the doors to the Pewter City Gym. There was still dew on the ground, and the sun was behind the gym, casting a shadow over the three Pokémon Trainers. Nic opened the door and walked in, with Tyler and Skyler following behind him. Once inside, the three saw that the battlefield was already out, and Brock was standing on the opposite end of the gym.

"Are you ready?" Brock asked from across the gym. Nic grabbed his first pokeball.

"You bet, go Nidoran!" Nic said as he threw the pokeball. Nidoran appeared out of the pokeball and stretched its back legs. Brock threw his pokeball and Geodude appeared.

"Geodude geo!" Geodude said as it floated in front of Nidoran.

"Rock Throw!" Brock commanded. A couple rocks appeared in front of Geodude and it shot them at Nidoran.

"Nidoran dodge the rocks and use Double Kick!" Nic said. Nidoran nodded.

"Nido!" Nidoran cried as it ran towards the flying rocks. It jumped from rock to rock until it reached Geodude, then it turned around and kicked Geodude with both legs, knocking Geodude into the wall and making it faint. Brock returned Geodude to its pokeball and Nic returned Nidoran.

"Onix!" Brock yelled as he released Onix from its pokeball. Nic sent out his Charmander.

"Char char!" Charmander said as it readied itself. Brock looked shocked.

"A yellow Charmander?" Brock asked. "Interesting. Onix Tackle!" Brock commanded. Onix lunged at Charmander, but Charmander dodged the attack.

"Ember!" Nic said. Charmander shot an ember at Onix, hitting it and burning it.

"Oniiiiiiix!" Onix cried. Its body was scorched and there were small flames on its body.

"Finish it with Rock Throw!" Brock commanded. Onix smashed the ground with its tail, sending rocks flying at and hitting Charmander. Charmander flew back and hit the wall.

"Charmander!" Nic yelled. Charmander stood up and showed off its claws, which had turned a silver, metallic color and shined. "Did you learn Metal Claw?" Nic asked. Charmander turned its head and nodded. Nic grinned. "Alright, finish it with Metal Claw!" Nic commanded. Charmander jumped at Onix and slashed it with its shining metal claws. Onix fell backwards and fainted. Nic ran over to Charmander and picked him up. "Good job buddy!" Nic said.

"Char char!" Charmander said with a smile. Brock returned Onix to its pokeball and walked over to Nic.

"Good job Nic, here's a Boulder Badge." Brock said as he handed Nic a badge. Nic grabbed it and put it in his badge case, and then he returned Charmander to its pokeball.

"Thanks Brock!" Nic said with a smile. Tyler and Skyler walked up to Nic and Brock.

"Good job big bro!" Skyler said with a smile.

"Now we all have a badge!" Tyler said. Brock smiled.

"Where are you three going to go now?" Brock asked. Tyler grinned.

"Cerulean City to get our second badges!" Tyler said. Brock nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea, I wanna give you guys something before you leave." Brock said. He walked into a room and came back out a few moments later. He held up a see through yellow rock with what looked like a grey scale in it. Skyler's eyes lit up.

"It's so pretty! What is it?" Skyler asked.

"Its amber, with a fossil stuck in it. I want you three to have it." Brock said. Tyler and Nic each reached out to grab it from Brock, but Skyler snatched it before either of them could grab it. She grabbed a small silver necklace out of her pocket and attached the Old Amber to it, then put the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you so much Brock!" Skyler said. Brock smiled.

"No problem, now you three go get your next badge!" Brock said. The three waved goodbye and left the gym. Once out of the gym, they began walking to route three.

"Why do you get to keep the amber?" Nic asked while the three walked.

"Easy, because it's pretty and I'm a girl!" Skyler said. Tyler frowned.

"No fair, Nic gets to keep the egg and Skyler gets the amber, what do I get?" Tyler asked. Nic laughed.

"You can have the next battle!" Nic said. The three continued walking and reached Mt. Moon.

"What is this place?" Skyler asked. Nic pulled out a map and looked at it.

"Mt. Moon." Nic said. Suddenly a bush near the three began to rustle.

"Pokémon!" Tyler said. Two Eevee's jumped out of the bush and stared at the three. Tyler smiled. "Alright, they're both mine!" Tyler said as he pulled Croconaw's pokeball. Nic put his hand on Tyler's arm and pulled it down.

"Look at them." Nic said. The three took a closer look and saw that the two Eevee's were badly injured, with scorch marks covering their bodies. "You two catch one each, I already have two Pokémon and we need to take them to the Pokémon center." Nic told them. Tyler and Skyler each pulled out a pokeball and threw them and the Eevee's. The Eevee's were captured without struggle and Tyler and Skyler eached grabbed one of the pokeballs and the three began running to the pokemon center.

"Good thing there's a pokemon center on this route." Tyler said. Nic and Skyler nodded. After a few minutes, they reached the Route 3 pokemon center and walked in. Nurse Joy stood behind the counter.

"Hello and welcome to our pokemon center, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked. Tyler, Skyler, and Nic handed Joy all of their pokeballs.

"Can you heal our Pokémon please?" Nic asked. Joy nodded and took all of the pokeballs into a different room. After Nurse Joy left, a boy walked up to the three. The boy was wearing a black hat that was turned backwords, a black t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He had blond hair, and blue eyes, and was Nic and Tyler's age.

"Are you three trainers?" The boy asked. The three nodded.

"I'm Nic, this is my sister Skyler, and my best friend Tyler." Nic told the boy.

"My name's Jacob, nice to meet you." The boy told them. A Chansey walked up to Jacob and handed him two pokeballs. "Well it was nice to meet you three, see ya around." Jacob said before he walked out of the pokemon center.

"He was nice." Skyler said after Jacob was gone. Nic nodded.

"I hope we see him again, I wanna battle him." Nic said. Nurse Joy walked back out and handed the three their pokeballs.

"Your Pokémon are back to full health, be safe." Joy said. The three thanked her and left the pokemon center. They walked back to the entrance of Mt. Moon and entered. Inside of Mt. Moon was very dark, but it was just light enough for the three to see.

"I bet there's lots of cool Pokémon here!" Skyler said. Tyler and Nic nodded. A figure stepped out of the shadows behind the three.

"You three, give me your Pokémon!" The figure said. The three turned around and saw that the person was a man. He had a black cap that shadowed his face, a black shirt with a large red R on it, black gloves, black pants, and black shoes. After seeing Nic and Skyler's faces, the man looked shocked. "Um I mean… never mind!" The man said before running out of the cave.

"That was strange, he looked scared of us." Tyler said. Nic rubbed the back of his head.

"That R, I think he was part of Team Rocket, why did he run off?" Nic asked. Tyler and Skyler shrugged. The three continued walking through the cave. After about an hour, they entered a large area of the cave that was better lit than the rest of the cave. They saw Jacob standing in the middle of the area.

"Hey guys, see these?" Jacob asked as he motioned to the ground. The three walked closer to him and saw what looked like two fossils on the ground. "That's a helix fossil and a dome fossil, and if you beat me in a battle Nic, I'll let you guys have them." Jacob said. Nic nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" Nic said. Jacob grabbed a pokeball and tossed it in the air. A Beedrill appeared out of the pokeball. Nic threw his and Charmander appeared.

"Beedrill, Twinneedle!" Jacob said. Beedrill flew at Charmander and rapidly jabbed at it with both of its needles. Charmander dodged the first few jabs, but was hit by the last few.

"Ember!" Nic yelled. Charmander shot an ember at the Beedrill and hit it, knocking the Beedrill to the ground. "Metal Claw!" Nic commanded. Charmander's claws shined metallic and it slashed at the Beedrill, knocking it out. Jacob returned Beedrill and Nic returned Charmander. "Go Nidoran!" Nic said as he released Nidoran.

"Nido nido ran!" Nidoran said. Jacob grinned and threw his last pokeball. A Houndour appeared in front of Nidoran.

"Wow a Houndour!" Tyler said excitedly.

"Peck!" Nic yelled. Nidoran charged at Houndour with its horn pointing at it, but before it could reach Houndour, Houndour used Flamethrower and hit Nidoran head on. After the attack, Nidoran's legs were wobbling, and there were scorch marks on its body. "We can do it buddy, Double Kick!" Nic yelled. Nidoran started running at Houndour, and mid run, Nidoran started glowing and growing. After it stopped glowing, the newly evolved Nidorino jumped in front of Houndour, spun around, and kicked it with both of its hind legs. Houndour flew back and landed at Jacob's feet. Jacob returned Houndour to its pokeball.

"Rino rino!" Nidorino cried triumphantly. Nic ran to Nidorino and hugged it.

"Great job buddy, return." Nic said as he returned Nidorino to its pokeball.

"Good job Nic." Jacob said. He motioned to the two fossils. "They're all yours." Jacob said. Nic grabbed the two fossils and put the dome fossil in his bag, then handed Tyler the helix fossil.

"Since you were complaining about never getting anything." Nic said with a grin. Tyler smiled and put the fossil in his bag.

"Thanks dude." Tyler said. Skyler smiled.

"Now we all have fossils." Skyler said. Jacob pointed towards a faint light down the cave.

"That will take you to Cerulean City." Jacob said.

"Thanks." Nic said. The three began walking towards the light. Nic turned around and saw that Jacob hadn't moved. "Are you coming?" Nic asked. Jacob shook his head.

"I'm gonna stay here and train for a bit." Jacob said. Nic nodded and he, Tyler, and Skyler walked towards the light and out of Jacob's sight. After they were gone, Jacob pulled out a cell phone and opened it. "He's stronger than we thought sir… yes, I'll keep and eye on them." Jacob said. He hung up the phone and began walking towards the exit of the cave.

**Chapter 4.5**

_Ten years ago…_

A man walked down the hallway of what appeared to be a laboratory. The man wore a brown suit, and he had short, brown hair and brown eyes. He entered a room with large glass tubes filled with water, and too many computers to count. In the middle of the room was a table, where a man in a white lab coat with glasses and gray hair with bangs that shot forward stood. On the table there was a small fossil that looked almost like a feather-less wing.

"All of the attempts have failed so far." The man in the lab coat said. "The DNA in this fossil isn't enough to create a living organism, we need to combine it with other DNA." The scientist continued. The man in the suit frowned.

"Did you try combining it with DNA from other Pokémon, Dr. Fuji?" The man in the suit asked. Dr. Fuji nodded.

"None of those test subjects survived either, I think we should try combining it with human DNA." Dr. Fuji said. The man in the suit pulled a cloth out of his pocket. He unwrapped the cloth and revealed a small tooth. It looked like it had belonged to a small child before it fell out. The man in the suit though for a moment, then tossed the tooth to Fuji.

"Use this." The man in the suit said. Fuji hesitated.

"Sir are you… sure about this? This is from your s-." Fuji said before the man in the suit interrupted him.

"Yes I'm sure, just do it!" The man in the suit snapped. Fuji nodded and the man in the suit turned around and walked out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon: A Journey of Three**

**Chapter 5: That's not a Pikachu!**

The day had just started and Nic, Skyler, and Tyler were walking out of Mt. Moon. The bright light of the day blinded the three for a moment.

"That cave was to freakin dark." Tyler said as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight. After a few moments, all of their eyes adjusted and the three lowered their hands from their eyes. A bright light caught Skyler's eyes.

"Why is it so bright out?" Skyler complained as she covered her eyes once more. Tyler and Nic looked confused.

"It's not that bright out." Nic stated. Tyler looked behind Nic's back and saw that light was pouring out of his backpack.

"Dude what's going on in your backpack?" Tyler asked. Skyler opened her eyes as Nic took his backpack off and set it on the ground. He opened the zipper and more light poured out.

"Nic, what's happening?" Skyler asked. Nic kneeled in front of his backpack and pulled out the egg, which was glowing white. Tyler and Skyler kneeled next to him.

"It's hatching!" Nic said. He set the egg on the ground and the three watched intently. After a moment, the egg started shaking and cracking. Then the egg burst in a ray of light, and after the light faded, a Pichu stood where the egg had been. Nic's and Tyler's jaws dropped, and Skyler's eyes lit up.

"Pichu pi pi chuu!" The Pichu said happily as it jumped up and down. Skyler grabbed the Pichu and hugged it.

"This Pikachu is so cuuuuuute!" Skyler said as she swayed back and forth with the Pichu in her arms. Nic and Tyler looked confused.

"That's not a Pikachu!" Nic exclaimed. Skyler stopped swaying and looked down at the Pichu.

"It's not? What is it?" Skyler asked. She set the Pichu down and it ran to Nic and held its arms up.

"Pichu pi!" Pichu said as it waited for Nic to pick it up. Nic picked it up and grabbed a pokeball, the opened it and sent the Pichu into it. Without struggling, the pokeball clicked. Nic then reopened the pokeball and the Pichu came out of it, then rested on Nic's shoulder. "Pichuuu…" The Pichu said comfortably as it sat on Nic's shoulder.

"It sounds like it's called Pichu." Nic said. Nic pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Pichu.

"_No information on this Pokémon found." _The pokedex said. Nic put the pokedex away.

"We should go to the pokemon center and call Oak." Nic said. Skyler and Tyler agreed and the three headed to the Cerulean City pokemon center. After a few minutes, they arrived and walked inside. Nurse Joy stood behind the counter and welcomed them. They each gave all of their pokeballs to Nurse Joy, except for Pichu's, and she walked into the back room with them. After Joy left, they sat down at a computer phone and called Professor Oak. Nic sat in the middle of Tyler and Skyler, and Pichu sat on Nic's lap, just under the view of the computer screen. Oak popped up on their screen. He was in his lab drinking tea.

"Hello! I see you three have made it to Cerulean City, how are you all doing?" Oak asked. Nic rubbed the back of his head.

"I think we discovered a new Pokémon…" Nic said quietly. Professor Oak laughed.

"Nonsense, do you know how many Pokémon we've discovered already?" Oak asked. Pichu jumped from Nic's lap to the top of his head into Oak's view.

"Pichuuu pi!" Pichu said happily. Oak fell backwards out of his chair, then got back into his chair and composed himself.

"T-t-th-that's a Pichu!" Oak said as he pointed to the Pichu. Nic nodded.

"We could tell by what it was saying, but why does it look like a Pikachu?" Nic asked. Oak cleared his throat.

"While people have suspected that there was a Pokémon called Pichu that evolves into Pikachu, no one has ever had any proof of its existence… er, that is until now." Oak said. Tyler grinned.

"So we did discover a new Pokémon!" Tyler said. Oak nodded.

"Technically yes!" Oak said with a smile. "I want you three to take good care of that Pokémon and record as much about it as you can into the pokedex." Oak explained. The three nodded and said good bye to Oak, then went to the counter to pick up their Pokémon and left. As the three walked to the Cerulean City gym, Skyler suddenly grabbed Nic's arm.

"Nic, I don't know why, but I've been thinking about dad a lot… will you tell me about him?" Skyler asked. Nic was shocked.

"I guess, I don't know much about him either though…" Nic said softly. "He disappeared right before you were born, and before he disappeared he was rarely home, I barely ever saw him." Nic said. Skyler looked disappointed.

"Do you remember anything else?" Skyler asked. Nic thought for a moment.

"We did have a Persian, but when dad disappeared, the Persian did to." Nic said. Skyler sighed.

"Oh well…" Skyler said. Tyler pointed to a building not to far away.

"That's the gym guys!" Tyler said. Skyler and Nic nodded and the three ran to the doors. Once inside the gym, the three saw that the battlefield was a pool with floating pads in it. Three women stood at the opposite side of the battlefield. One had long blond hair, and a red swimsuit, the other had long blue hair and a green swimsuit, and the last one had long pink hair and an orange swimsuit.

"We are the gym leaders here, and the three sensational sisters of Cerulean!" The sisters said in unison.

"I'm Daisy!" The blond sister said.

"Violet!" The blue haired sister said.

"And me, Lily!" The pink haired sister said. Nic nodded.

"I'm Nic, this is my sister Skyler and my best friend Tyler, and we're here to challenge you for a badge!" Nic said. Violet pointed to Tyler.

"Is he okay?" Violet. Nic looked surprised.

"Of course he is, Tyler-" Nic began to say as he turned to Tyler. He stopped talking when he noticed that Tyler's jaw had dropped and his eyes were wide open. "Are you okay?" Nic asked. Tyler composed himself and nodded.

"Dude they're so hot!" Tyler exclaimed. The sisters blushed. Tyler pointed to Violet.

"If I beat you in a battle, you owe me a badge and a date!" Tyler said. Violet giggled.

"We'll see if you can beat me first, then we'll talk." Violet said. Nic stepped forward.

"I go first, since I was the last one to battle Brock." Nic said. He threw a pokeball and Nidorino appeared on one of the pads in the pool. Daisy stepped up and threw her pokeball. A Poliwhirl appeared on a pad opposite of Nidorino.

"Poliwhirl." Poliwhirl said calmly.

"Poliwhirl, Bubblebeam!" Daisy commanded. Poliwhirl shot a stream of bubbles at Nidorino, knocking it off of its pad and into the water. Nidorino disappeared under the water.

"Nidorino, use Shock Wave!" Nic commanded. Nidorino burst up from the water behind Poliwhirl, and shot a wave of electricity at it. The electricity hit Poliwhirl and caused it to faint. Daisy returned Poliwhirl and Nic returned Nidorino. Tyler looked confused.

"Dude, when did Nidorino learn Shockwave?" Tyler asked. Nic grinned.

"I have no idea, I was just kinda hoping that it had learned it already." Nic explained. Tyler fell over.

"Lucky guess." Tyler said from the ground. Skyler stepped forward and threw her pokeball, releasing Bulbasaur onto a pad. Lily took Daisy place and threw her pokeball, releasing Seel into the water.

"Your grass type may have the type advantage, but it's still no match for Seel." Lily said.

"We'll see about that!" Skyler said. "Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur shot two vines at Seel, but Seel dove underwater and dodged them.

"Aurora Beam!" Lily commanded. Seel surfaced behind Bulbasaur and shot a intertwining beam of different colors at Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur turned around towards the beam and was hit head on.

"Bulbaaa…" Bulbasaur said after the hit. It laid down on its stomach.

"You can do it Bulbasaur!" Skyler exclaimed. Bulbasaur stood back up and began glowing. "Yay!" Skyler yelled as she jumped up and down. The newly evolved Ivysaur stopped glowing and used Razor Leaf to shoot many sharp leaves at the Seel. Before Seel could go underwater, the leaves hit it and knocked it out. Lily returned Seel and Skyler returned Ivysaur. "Thank you Ivysaur!" Skyler said to her pokeball before she put it away. Tyler jumped forward.

"My turn to win a badge and a date!" Tyler said. He threw his pokeball and Croconaw appeared in the water. Violet stepped forward.

"I admire your use of a water Pokémon, but your no match for me." Violet said. She threw her pokeball and Starmie appeared in the water. "Psychic!" Violet said. Starmie's gem began to glow pink and a pink glow surrounded Croconaw, causing it pain.

"Underwater!" Tyler yelled. Croconaw broke free of the Psychic and dove underwater. "Come up and use Bite!" Tyler commanded. Croconaw burst out from under Starmie and used Bite, then used Water Gun to shoot Starmie out of its mout. Starmie hit the ceiling, then fell back down and landed in front of Violet, fainted. Violet returned Starmie and Tyler returned Croconaw. "Yeah, I won a date!" Tyler exclaimed. Violet giggled.

"In your dreams, but you three did win these!" Violet said playfully. A Seel popped out of the water and landed in front of Tyler, Skyler, and Nic. The Seel had three Cascade Badges resting on its head. Each of the three grabbed a badge, then thanked the sisters and left the gym. Once outside, the three saw a golden bridge in the distance.

"Let's go there!" Tyler said. Nic and Skyler nodded and walked to the bridge. Once on the bridge, they saw a boy who looked Skyler's age.

"Welcome to Nugget Bridge, beat us three trainers and win a fabulous prize!" The boy said. The three looked farther down the bridge and saw that there was another boy farther down and a girl past that. Skyler sent out Eevee and the boy sent out a Ratata.

"Bite!" The boy commanded. Ratata ran at Eevee with its mouth open.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack!" Skyler commanded. Eevee jumpe to the side just in time to dodge the attack, then rammed Ratata full speed. Ratata flew back and landed in front of the boy, fainted. Ratata and Eevee were returned and the three walked over to the next boy.

"Are one of you ready?" The second boy said. He threw a pokeball and a Pidgey appeared. Nic opened his pokeball and Pichu appeared.

"Gust!" The boy said. Pidgey flapped its wings vigorously and gusts of wind blew Pichu away. Pichu grabbed onto a light post and held on as the gusts kept blowing.

"Thundershock!" Nic yelled. Pichu sent a jolt of electricity at the Pidgey and knocked it out. Pichu and Pidgey were returned and the three continued to the girl.

"I'm the last challenger before you get your prize!" The girl said. She sent out a Spearow and Tyler sent out his Eevee. "Peck!" The girl commanded. Spearow flew at Eevee and landed on top of it, continuously pecking Eevee.

"Bite!" Tyler yelled. Eevee bit the Spearow, then jumped up and tossed it at the ground. Spearow hit the ground and fainted. The girl returned Spearow and Tyler returned Eevee.

"At the end of the bridge is where your prize is waiting." The girl said with a smile. The three walked to the end of the bridge, but nothing was there.

"Is this a joke?!" Tyler asked. Suddenly, something landed behind them. The three turned around and saw Jacob standing on the bridge. He was wearing a backwards hat with a red R facing forward, a red long sleeve t-shirt with a large red R on it, black gloves, black pants, and black boots. The three were shocked.

"Your part of Team Rocket?!" The three asked in unison. Jacob nodded.

"And I want you three to join us, you're all exceptional trainers and the boss has a special interest in you three." Jacob said. Nic shook his head.

"We'll never stoop low and become scum like you and the rest of your team!" Nic yelled. Jacob laughed.

"I'll have to persuade you then." Jacob said. He threw two pokeballs and sent out Beedrill and Golbat. Tyler sent out Croconaw and Skyler sent out Ivysaur.

"Water Gun!" Tyler commanded.

"Razor Leaf!" Skyler commanded. Croconaw shot a stream of water at Beedrill, but it dodged it and used Twineedle on Croconaw, knocking Croconaw out. Ivysaur shot leaves at Golbat and hit it, but the attack barely affected it. Golbat used Wing Attack and hit Ivysaur, knocking it out. Tyler and Skyler returned their Pokémon, but before they could send out more, Nic sent out Charmander.

"Flamethrower!" Nic commanded. Charmander shot a large stream of fire that engulfed Beedrill and Golbat. After the fire faded, the two Pokémon fainted. Jacob returned them and sent out Houndour.

"Houndooouuur!" Houndour cried.

"Chaaar! Chaar mander?" Charmander cried, surprised. Charmander began glowing and changing shape. Nic fist pumped.

"Alriiight!" Nic said triumphantly. Charmander stopped glowing and a yellow Charmeleon stood were Charmander was.

"Meeeleeeooon!" Charmeleon cried.

"Flamethrower!" Nic commanded. Charmeleon shot a stream of fire at Houndour, but Houndour absorbed it. Jacob laughed.

"Houndour's ability is Flash Fire, it is unaffected by fire type attacks and its fire power is boosted when hit by one." Jacob explained. "Flamethrower Houndour!" Houndour shot a stream of fire at Charmeleon, but Charmeleon jumped over the fire and hit Houndour with Metal Claw. Houndour flew back and fainted. "Worthless Pokémon!" Jacob said as he returned Houndour to its pokeball. Skyler became extremely angry.

"It's not Houndour's fault you lost! If you cared about it more it would try harder!" Skyler yelled. Jacob laughed.

"Only losers care about their Pokémon, they're just tools for us to use." Jacob said. "But if you care that much than take it, its just another broken tool." Jacob said as he tossed Houndour's pokeball to Skyler. Skyler caught it and Jacob threw down a smoke ball, escaping in the smoke while the three trainers were coughing. After a minute, the smoke cleared and Jacob was gone.

"He just gave it to you…" Nic said. Skyler nodded.

"We gotta go to the pokemon center and heal it." Skyler said. The three took of running.

**Chapter 5.5**

_Ten years ago:_

It was nighttime in Pallet Town, and all of the houses were dark. A man walked into one of the houses. He was wearing a brown suit, but the darkness made it impossible to see his face. Once in the house, he walked up the stairs. He quietly opened one of the doors upstairs. There was a woman with brown hair sleeping in a large bed, and a Persian sleeping across the end of the bed. The woman looked to be a few months pregnant. The man quietly closed the door and walked further down the hall. He slowly and quietly opened another door and walked in. This room was smaller than the previous. The walls were painted blue with painted Charizards and Dragonites flying on the walls. In the middle of the room, there was a small bed with a boy sleeping in it. The man opened his hand, revealing two quarters and a note. The note read "Congratulations on losing your first tooth Nic! – The _Tooth Fairy_." The man slowly lifted the corner of the boy's pillow, revealing a small tooth. The man placed the two quarters and the note under the boy's pillow. He then took a brown cloth from his pocket and wrapped the tooth in it. As the man was walking away, he heard the boy rustling in the bed.

"I love you daddy…" The boy said softly, half asleep. The man turned around and kissed the boy on his forehead, then tucked the boy in.

"I love you to son." The man said before leaving the room. Once out of the room, the man pulled out a phone and answered it. "Hello?" The man asked. He listened for a moment. "I finally just got back home, and you want me to go to the island lab?!" The man said sternly. He listened for another minute. "Fine, I'll be there in a few hours."


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon: A Journey of Three**

**Chapter 6: The Stuff of Legends**

"What do you mean the road's closed?" Tyler asked a toll man. The three trainers were inside of a enclosed road leading from Cerulean City to Saffron City.

"All of these enclosed roads are closed due to Team Rocket's recent activity, the underground roads are open though." The toll man explained. Tyler grumbled to himself as the three left the road and entered a nearby underground road. Once in the underground road, the three continued walking.

"Where does this go?" Tyler asked. Nic looked at his map.

"Vermillion City, home to the electric pokemon gym." Nic explained. Skyler stopped walking and listened intently. Nic and Tyler stopped walking. "What is it Skyler?" Nic asked. Skyler put her pointer finger to her lip.

"Ssh, listen." She whispered. The three listened intently. They could hear what sounded like a ton of small footsteps. The footsteps started out quiet, but grew louder. A large group of Clefairy's and Clefable's ran past the three, almost knocking them over. After the large group was gone, a Cleffa ran towards the three, trying to catch up with its group. The Cleffa was holding a rock about the same size as itself, which was clearly slowing it down. The Cleffa stopped in front of Nic and held up the rock. Nic bent down and grabbed the rock, then the Cleffa ran to catch up with its group, moving much faster without the rock. The three stared at the grey rock.

"Is that a Moon Stone?" Tyler asked. Nic shrugged.

"Let's see." Nic said. He opened a pokeball and Nidorino came out.

"Rino rino!" Nidorino said happily.

"Here you go buddy." Nic said. He put the stone on the ground in front of Nidorino. Nidorino touched the stone with its foot and began glowing. The stone disappeared and Nidorino evolved into Nidoking.

"Niiiiidoooookiiiing!" Nidoking cried proudly. Skyler's eyes opened wide.

"That a big Pokémon!" Skyler said. Nic returned Nidoking to its pokeball.

"That was pretty cool." Nic said. Tyler nodded.

"And random." Tyler said. The three continued walking through the tunnel. After a couple of hours, the three exited the tunnel and arrived in Vermillion City. The three walked through the city. In the middle of the city, they saw four Squirtles with round sunglasses walking around. The Suirtles seemed incredibly confident, and people clapped as they walked by. "What's that all about?" Tyler asked. Officer Jenny walked up to the three and smiled.

"Those Squirtles are our firefighters." Jenny explained. "A boy named Ash got them to stop pulling pranks and start helping us out." Jenny said. Nic scratched the back of his head.

"So Ash finally caught up to us, Nugget Bridge must've took us longer than we thought…" Nic said. Skyler smiled.

"I want to catch one!" Skyler said. Nic shook his head.

"They're firefighters, you can't just catch one." Nic said. Jenny giggled.

"Actually, they're technically wild Pokémon, so if you want to-" Jenny began to say. She was interrupted by Skyler taking off after the Squirtles. Tyler and Nic excused themselves and took off after her. As the Squirtles were walking, Skyler suddenly jumped in front of them.

"Alright, I'm gonna catch one of you Squirtles. I'll let you decide which one!" Skyler told them. The four Squirtles looked at each other for a moment, then one of them handed its sunglasses to another and stepped up.

"Squirtle squirt." The now sunglasses less Squirtle said as it puffed out its chest. Skyler grinned.

"Come on out Ivysaur!" Skyler said as she threw her pokeball. It opened and released Ivysaur.

"Ivy ivy." Ivysaur said.

"Razor Leaf!" Skyler commanded. Ivysaur shot leaves at Squirtle, but it shot Water Gun at each leaf, knocking the leaves to the ground. "Vine Whip!" Skyler said. Ivysaur shot out to vines at Squirtle and wrapped them around it. Then it slammed Squirtle into the ground.

"Squirt…" Squirtle cried. Skyler grabbed a pokeball and threw it at Squirtle. The pokeball opened and brought Squirtle inside of it. After shaking a few times, the pokeball clicked. Skyler walked over to the pokeball and opened it, releasing Squirtle. "Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle said. Skyler smiled.

"You don't have to leave your friends, but if you want to you can say goodbye to them and come with me and my friends." Skyler told Squirtle. Squirtle thought for a moment, then turned to the other Squirtles and waved goodbye. The other Squirtles waved back and left. Tyler and Nic came running up right after the Squirtles had gone out of sight.

"You catch one?" Nic asked. Skyler nodded and returned Squirtle to its pokeball. Tyler sighed.

"Now both of you have three Pokémon." Tyler sighed. Nic shook his head.

"Skyler has a Houndour now to, remember?" Nic said. Tyler sighed again.

"And I still only have one Pokémon." Tyler complained. The three continued walking towards the gym. Near the gym was a small wooden dock, with a man fishing. The three walked up to them and introduced themselves.

"I'm Wade!" The fisherman said. "You three look like mighty strong trainers!" Wade exclaimed. Tyler shook his head.

"They are, I'm not, I still only have two Pokémon." Tyler said glumly. Wade thought for a moment, then reached into a bag. He pulled an extending Super Rod out of his bag and handed it to Tyler.

"I have an extra fishing rod if you wanna join me, you never know what you'll find at the bottom of the ocean!" Wade said. Tyler's eyes lit up, and he grabbed the rod, extended it, sat down next to Wade, and casted it out into the water. Nic look surprised.

"You don't have the patience for fishing." Nic said. Tyler shook his head.

"I'll catch a new, super rare Pokémon, just watch." Tyler said, determined. Nic shrugged.

"Well me and Sky are gonna challenge the gym leader, try not to bring home too many Magikarps." Nic said. Skyler smiled.

"I believe in you Ty, good luck!" She said before She and Nic left. Nic and Skyler entered the gym and saw Lt. Surge standing at the opposite side.

"Are you two little cuties here for a battle?" Surge said mockingly. Nic grinned.

"You bet we are, Surge." Nic said confidently. Surge laughed.

"Alright, since there's two of ya, I'll battle you each one on one, startin wit you muscles." Surge said. He threw a pokeball and sent out Raichu.

"Rai rai!" Raichu said confidently. Nic sent out his Nidoking.

"Niiiiidooooo!" Nidoking roared. Surge's face suddenly became pale.

"What's wrong Surgy boy? Raichu doesn't know any non-electric type attacks?" Nic asked mockingly. Surge became irritated.

"Raichu use Thunder!" Surge commanded. Raichu summoned a giant bolt of electricity and hit Nidoking, but it did absolutely nothing. Nic laughed.

"This is literally the easiest battle I've ever had, thank god for that Cleffa." Nic said. "Earth Power." Nic said as he snapped his fingers. Nidoking stomped the ground and the ground underneath Raichu erupted, sending Raichu flying. Raichu fainted before it even hit the ground. Surge returned it to its pokeball and Nic returned Nidoking.

"Ya did good kid." Surge said as he flicked a Thunder Badge at Nic. Nic caught it and put it in his badge case.

"That's right I did!" Nic said. Skyler punched him in the arm.

"Your such a sore winner!" Skyler said, annoyed. Nic laughed nervously.

"Sorry sis, I get a little carried away sometimes." Nic said. Skyler smiled and grabbed a pokeball.

"Since I haven't used you since I got you, go Houndour!" Skyler said as she tossed her pokeball. Houndour laid on the ground and yawned. Surge sent out his Magneton. "Flamethrower!" Skyler commanded, but Houndour didn't move and just laid on the ground.

"Thunderbolt." Surge said. Magneton shot a bolt of electricity and hit Houndour. Houndour still didn't move.

"You gotta move or your gonna get hurt!" Skyler said, but Houndour paid no attention. Magneton shot Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt after at Houndour, but Houndour just took the attacks and didn't move. "Do something Houndour!" Skyler cried.

"Can't even get yer Pokémon to listen to you, Shock Wave." Surge said. Magneton sent a wave of electricity at Houndour. Skyler took off running towards Houndour, and Nic was too slow to catch her. She slid in front of Houndour and held it, taking the brunt of the Shock Wave. Nic caught up to her immediately.

"Are you okay, and are you crazy?!" Nic asked. Surge ran up to the two.

"Are you ok little girl?" Surge asked, concerned. Skyler was still holding Houndour and she nodded. She looked into Houndour's eyes.

"I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." Skyler said. She started tearing up. "I know Jacob wasn't the best trainer, but I promise I'll never treat you the way he did… I just want you to do something so you won't get hurt anymore." Skyler explained. Houndour was starting to tear up to. A tear rolled off of her cheek and landed on top of Houndour's head. The tear vanished and Houndour began glowing and changing shape in Skyler's embrace.

"No way…" Nic said softly. The glow disappeared and Houndoom was now in Skyler's hug. Houndoom licked Skyler's cheek and she started to giggle.

"Wanna keep battling?" Skyler asked as she let go of Houndoom.

"Hoooooouuuuuunn!" Houndoom howled as it nodded. Skyler, Nic, and Surge left the battlefield so the two Pokémon could continue.

"Shadow Ball!" Skyler commanded. Houndoom shot a black ball of energy at Magneton and hit it, making it sway.

"Thunderbolt!" Surge yelled.

"Flamethrower!" Skyler cried. The Flamethrower and Thunderbolt collided in midair and pushed against each other. The Thunderbolt began to push the Flamethrower back, but the Flames grew and pushed through to Magneton, exploding and causing Magneton to faint. Surge returned Magneton and Skyler thanked Houndoom, and then returned it to its pokeball. Surge walked over to Skyler and held out both of his hands. One hand held a Thunder Badge, and the other a Thunderstone.

"You did real good kid, I want you to take both of these, you might have some use for the Thunderstone." Surge said. Skyler took the two items and thanked Surge, then she and Nic left the gym. They checked up on Tyler, who was still patiently fishing, and told him to meet them at the pokemon center when he was done. Then they walked to the pokemon center and had their Pokémon healed. Once their Pokémon were healed they both fell asleep in the pokemon center. Nic woke up around 4 in the morning and saw that Tyler still wasn't there. He got dressed and left the pokemon center and walked back to the dock. Tyler was still there fishing. Nic sat next to Tyler and hung his feet over the edge of the dock.

"You comin to the center soon?" Nic asked. Tyler nodded.

"As soon as I catch a new Pokémon." Tyler said. Nic yawned.

"What have you pulled up so far?" Nic asked. Tyler laughed.

"A bunch of Magikarp." Tyler said. Nic laughed to.

"I'm goin back to bed buddy, don't stay up too much longer, you gotta be awake tomorrow to get your Thunder Badge." Nic said. Tyler nodded and Nic made his way back to the pokemon center and fell asleep. At about 10 in the morning, Tyler burst into the room Nic and Skyler were sleeping in.

"Wake up!" Tyler yelled as he ran around the room. Skyler sat up and Nic rolled over.

"Too loud dude, did you catch anything good?" Nic asked. Tyler's eyes lit up.

"About an hour ago." Tyler said. Nic yawned.

"What is it?" Nic asked. Tyler grinned.

"The stuff of legends… meet me at the gym in ten!" Tyler said before he burst out of the room. Nic and Skyler got ready for the day and arrived at the gym about 15 minutes later. As they walked into the gym, Tyler was returning Eevee to its pokeball and Surge was returning a fainted Magneton to its.

"Your friends got a lotta spunk." Surge said to Nic and Skyler before he released Raichu.

"Rai rai!" Raichu said. Tyler grabbed a pokeball and looked at Nic.

"Ready bro?" Tyler asked before he threw the ball. It opened in midair and sent out a red light that formed into a long, serpent shape. Skyler's face lit up.

"What is it?" Skyler asked. Nic chuckled.

"The stuff of legends." Nic said. The light faded away from the Pokémon.

"Dragonair!" Tyler's Dragonair cried.

"Aqua Tail!" Tyler commanded. Dragonair's tail started glowing blue and it swung it at Raichu. The tail hit Raichu into a wall.

"Thunderbolt!" Surge commanded. Raichu shot a bolt of electricity and hit Dragonair.

"Draaaaaaa!" Dragonair cried.

"Dragon Rage!" Tyler commanded. Dragonair shot a giant ball of blue fire out of its mouth and hit Raichu, knocking it out. Surge returned Raichu and Tyler returned Dragonair.

"Congrats kid!" Surge said as he tossed a Thunder Badge to Tyler. Nic patted Tyler on the back.

"You really did get a super rare Pokémon." Nic said. Skyler nodded.

"And it's so majestic!" Skyler said. Tyler smiled.

"I'd hate to say I told you so, so I won't." Tyler said with a huge grin. Nic, Tyler, and Skyler laughed together for what seemed like forever…

**Chapter 6.5**

_Ten years ago…_

A small boy laid in his bed waiting patiently for his dad to come home. His mom had told him to go to bed, but he only pretended to until she left the room. A Persian laid at the foot of his bed. The boy and Persian heard the front door opened, and quietly snuck to the stairs. They stopped on the stairs and looked through the bars the see the boys mom and dad standing in the living room, facing each other. The mom had long brown hair, and looked to be about 7 or 8 months pregnant. The dad wore a brown suit and had short, brown hair.

"I can't do this anymore, I need you to leave, permanently." The mom said sternly. The boy hugged Persian and watched from the steps.

"What about our baby on the way? What about Nic?" The dad asked. The mom scoffed.

"What about them, your never home to see Nic or me, your always gone and you never tell me where you go!" The mom said. The dad looked worried.

"I can't tell you where I go…" The man said. The woman exploded in anger.

"You don't have to, I found out what you actually do, and I will not have my children raised by someone who is as corrupt as you!" The mom yelled. The boy was bawling now and holding the Persian as tight as he could. The mom and dad hadn't noticed their son until he had started crying. "Leave now, and take your Persian with you." The mom told the dad coldly. The mom then walked into a different room. The dad walked to the staircase and sat next to the boy.

"I don't want you to leave…" The boy said softly. The man hugged the boy and the boy hugged back as hard as he could.

"Take care of the baby for me, and take care of your mom." The dad told the boy.

"I love you daddy…" The boy said between sobs. The dad began tearing up.

"I love you to Nic." The man replied. He stood up and started walking away. He opened the door and Persian walked out the door. The man took one last look at his son before he walked out the door.


End file.
